


Remember Me

by heartlessknight



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Death (?), M/M, One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlessknight/pseuds/heartlessknight
Summary: Hyungwon has to remember something or he'll die soon. He meets this man with a similar death sentence.Basically random hyungwonho





	Remember Me

  
"Remember me."

"What?"

The show was over and the seven guys known as 'Monsta X' were preparing themselves to come back home. Their first world tour was finally, but also sadly, coming to an end. For the first time, those seven boys experienced how it was to sing to foreign crowds, how it was to perform in front of people who didn't even know their language, but that was not important because music broke the barriers for them.

Their suitcases were full of memories and moments that they would have never forgetten.  
The time of their lives.

"I just said: remember me."

Shin Hoseok, called Wonho by everyone, was peacefully taking his make up off.

Chae Hyungwon looked at him confused.

"Why are you saying this? What do you mean?" He asked making one of his best lost faces.

"I mean" Wonho started "remember me every day. When you're cooking even if you usually don't cook, remember me. When you're eating ramen remember to yourself that I totally love ramen! Remember me when we're singing, when we're on stages, even when you're sleeping. That's what I mean."

He spoke like it was the most common thing to say after a show on their way home.

"Well, I'll always remember you" Hyungwon answered even if he was still disorientated "but you're here with me now, why in the first place should I forget you?"

"I don't know. It's a feeling."

Wonho gave Hyungwon his brightest smile and then he hugged him so tight that they were both without breath at the end.

Four years later, the world became black.  
There was no light. There was no sun. All those sweet memories were drawn by that merciless wind called death.

Shin Hoseok left his teammates so early that he made a void in their hearts, a void that nobody else was able to fill in.

Hyungwon, heartbroken, left the group and one way or another, all the members followed his footsteps.

"I won't forget you."

The poor boy said to himself in the dark of his room, in the silence of that house which he couldn't call home anymore, because his home was dead.

*

The alarm didn't ring that morning and Hyungwon was running and hoping to not lose his train. Grey clouds were all over the sky, covering the sun. Age 24, he finally achieved a good job and he couldn't permit to an alarm clock to ruin his first day of work. Finally his useless life was worth it. He went down in the subway and he took the right subway car. It would have been perfect if the subway car hadn't stopped as soon as it started moving.

"This can't happen!" a frustrated Hyungwon muttered.

He looked at the digital clock in front of him. He had still twenty minutes.

After he calmed down, he noticed that his car was almost empty. There were just a younger guy and a man.

This man had probably his same age or maybe he was one or two years older.

He had a pale, white and ethereal skin. His hair were black and his lips looked like they were made by a god or something. He was wearing an elegant suit and suddenly Hyungwon started to feel uncomfortable with his hoodie and with his skinny jeans.

He was probably overlooking because the mysterious guy looked back at him.  
When they made that eye contact, the man seemed... surprised?

Hyungwon blushed and he hated himself for that. Was he a childish middleschooler?

Then the subway car moved again.

The two guys couldn't stop looking at each other but in the same way they couldn't talk to each other.

It was time for Hyungwon to get off. He looked for the last time at that guy.

_Remember me._

Hyungwon turned again towards the subway car but the doors were closing and there was no time.

The thrill he felt all over his body couldn't make him think straight.

"What was that?" He kept asking himself.

*

His first day of work was a success and he decided to invite his friends for dinner to celebrate in some way.

His college friends Shownu, Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk were all there to support him and party with him. It was all perfect until he heard a voice.

"Are you having fun?"

"What was that?"

His friends looked at him perplexed.

"That what?" said Shownu meanwhile he was eating his slice of pizza.

"It was like... a voice! Did you hear that?"

All the guys were worring about Hyungwon as they were trying to understand him.

"Actually I'm not hearing a thing" Changkyun said in response.

The dinner kept going but Hyungwon was distracted all the time. The thrill from that morning was back.

When the celebration was over, the boys came back in their respective homes.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately."

Shownu was obviously concerned and he tried for the last time to help his friend.

"I'm... okay. It's all good. It's only a headache. It happens."

After Hyungwon explained himself, everybody left the house.

"Can you come to a place with me?"

Hyungwon screamed. He had never screamed before but it came natural when a boy appeared in his apartment pointing him out.

He slapped himself because that couldn't be real but nothing changed.

"I'm asking a legit question. Why are you not answering?"

That had to be a kid, but when he looked better at him, Hyungwon could see that he was not a kid. He was kind of his age. Besides, he was so small and tiny that he misunderstood. He had black hair and his eyes were small just like him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and white jeans.

Hyungwon panicked and tried to punch him in the face, but that guy was like air, he couldn't be hit.

"Who the hell are you?" Hyungwon yelled like he never did.

The random boy smiled: "You can call me Kihyun and I need you to follow me."

It sounded like an order and Hyungwon was too unstable to say anything back.

It was 1am and the moon was towering over the skyscrapers. The silence was oppressing and heavy, Hyungwon didn't know how to feel.

"Why are we here?"

They were facing the gates of the city cemetery.

Fear. Fear was eating his soul out.

Kihyun said nothing. He just kept walking.

The gravestones seemed to have their eyes on the new guests and Hyungwon was so afraid that he wasn't even able to go back.

"Here we are."

They were arrived.  
There were to headstones but Hyungwon's eyes were set on one and only.

                      CHAE HYUNGWON  
                              1994 - 2017

He couldn't breath. His mind was a mess. He fell down. He heard a scream. It was yours. He was screaming on the cold ground and he was covering his ears with his hands.

"Am I dead?" he yelled at Kihyun "Is this a joke? If it's so, please stop!"

He started crying.

"You're not, but you'll be" he announced.

He couldn't die! He was so young! His life wasn't even started yet!

"What can I do? What can I do to get trough this?"

"Look up there" Kihyun said pointing at the other gravestone "Read it."

Hyungwon focused on the words but he couldn't read. All was blurred.

"I can't..."

He fell down because of the effort and slowly he closed his eyes. All he remembered was Kihyun with white and bright wings taking him out of the cemetery.

*

Were there memories?

Hyungwon saw a guy in his dreams. Were there dreams? There was this guy, he was stunning. He was always smiling. He was hugging him, he was kissing him on his neck and all over his body, he was so close, he was doing things that made Hyungwon blush. Did he love that boy?

"You have to remember or you'll die."

Was his subconscious speaking?

Who was that guy? Why he couldn't see his face clearly? He was breathing his smell, he was hearing his laugh, but his face was covered somehow.

In his dream, the two of them were lying on a bed which was supposed to be for one person.

The guy was keeping Hyungwon thigh to his chest. They were just in silence, cuddling.

"You know what Hyungwon?"

The boy stopped.

"I think I love you."

Then he came closer to Hyungwon's face. He touched his lips gently and then he gave him a small and fast kiss like he was afraid of being rejected.

Hyungwon stared at him speechless. Then he grabbed the other's chin and he kissed him passionately.

"Fans would go crazy if they could see us" said the boy between kisses.

Hyungwon laughed. A genuine and pure laugh.

"You're right! But I would be kinda jealous if they could see us or if they could see me doing this."

Hyungwon pulled off the guy's shirt so fast that the other was completely caught out of guard.

"You're not that innocent, aren't you?"

The alarm ranged out loud.  
A tear was streaming down Hyungwon's face.  
Was he crying?

"I haven't met that boy" muttered when he was preparing himself for the day.

Hyungwon was pretty sure that he never lived something like that. He hadn't never been in any relationship because he felt always like something was missing. Or someone?

You have to remember.

What was he forgetting?  
He had to remember. Dying was not an option.

On the way to work his body was strongly asking for food.

Ramen.

He immediately thought about ramen even if it was early morning.

It was probably a strange way to start the day.

He entered the first restaurant he found and he ordered a portion of ramen. The waiter looked at him shocked.

After he ate his meal, he went straight to the bathroom to make himself at least presentable.

There was him inside the mirror but it was a dead him. For sure he was dead. He appeared cold and pale. His eyes were two black holes. He had bloody bruises all over him.

He closed strongly his eyes.  
When he opened them again his dead face was gone.

"You're missing a piece of your soul. You can't live without it."

Hyungwon almost choked when Kihyun appeared in that way. He was sitting on a toilet and he seemed so comfortable with that. This time he had his wings.

"You're an angel..." noticed Hyungwon.

"Kind of" answered Kihyun.

"They sent me here because up there they're saying that you lost yourself. They want me to take you but another soul is suffering because it needs to be remembered. I think you two are connected! This could save you!"

"Well, who is this person?" Hyungwon asked because his life literally depended on the following answer.

"It's not that easy. I can't tell you. You have to find it by yourself."

Hyungwon screamed in pain.

"How much time I have?"

Kihyun didn't say a word.

"Can I know this at least?" Hyungwon was desperate. His life had been a huge failure since then, he didn't want to end that way. He wanted to live, he wanted to make his life worth living.

He ran away.  
He had to go to work but he couldn't think clearly. He was running. He hoped for his tears to stop at some point. He ended up in the cemetery even if he didn't want to.

His gravestone was there.  
He was lying around it with his head full of thoughts.

Suddenly he gave a look at the other headstone next to him.

There were a guy. This black haired boy was crying his heart out. He was wearing a suit.

"I remember you."

Hyungwon spoke before thinking. What was he saying?

The man looked up to him. He was beautiful. Hyungwon had already seen that man. In the subway the previous day.

"What are you doing here?" Hyungwon spoke again.

The other was sitting against the other grave and he was looking up to the sky.

"I could ask you the same."

He was right.

"You won't believe anyway, so..." he added in a whisper.

"I'm dying" he said then.

Hyungwon blinked. So he was in his same situation?

"I'm dying too!" he cried.

"Are you serious? What we have to do?" the man said like he was talking to himself.

"The angel told me that I have to remember..." explained Hyungwon.

"Remember what?" said the other one.

"I don't know."

The two of them spent the entire morning at the cemetery. The barely talked to each other after that weird and absurd conversation but they felt like they couldn't leave.

At some point, the man started speaking: "Do you want to hang out with me?"

"What?" said Hyungwon confused.

"We're both dying so we could live these days together, I'll be your anchor, you will be mine."

It was logical. The guy was right. They could fully understand each other.

Hyungwon nodded.

"My name is Shin Hoseok, and you are...?"

"Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon!"

"Well, nice to meet you!"

*

The following weeks were insanely good.  
Hyungwon could confirm that being with Shin Hoseok was the best choice. The guy was really charming and interesting. He was funny and he was surely able to understand his feelings.  
Hyungwon made him meet with his friends who actually loved him at first sight.  
He was one year older and he worked in a big company in Seoul.

Hyungwon started enjoying his time with the boy. They met every day for a coffee or for lunch. Sometimes Shin Hoseok invited himself to Hyungwon's apartment for dinner and Hyungwon was glad.

"What is that?" asked Shin Hoseok looking carefully at Hyungwon's face.

Hyungwon looked at himself in the mirror.  
He wanted to scream but it seemed like he had lost his voice.

His face was covered of bloody bruises and his eyes went black again.

"Hyungwon, what's going on?"

When Hyungwon looked at the other guy, he noticed that his face was damaged too.

Both surprised by what they were seeing, they couldn't say a word.

"My face..." Hyungwon said "My face is ruined. I can't look at myself anymore."

Somebody was touching his face.  
It was Hoseok.  
He looked Hyungwon in the eyes.  
He gently caressed his checks.

"Don't say that. You're still beautiful."

Hyungwon opened his eyes wide when he felt Hoseok's lips against his. He was kissing him.  
Hyungwon felt all the comfort he wanted to give him. He felt all his emotions. He felt a familiar feeling. He already met Shin Hoseok.

_Days were passing by with nothing to show. After Hyungwon left the group he decided to start all over. He moved away. He sold the house he used to share with Wonho and he went away._

_Waking up without Wonho next to him was rough. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Then, one day, he met a person. He wasn't the best person in the world but hanging out with him was not that bad, at least he could forget Wonho._

_One day, Kihyun went to visit him in his new place. He lost contacts with all of the boys. Spending time with them made him suffer. They talked about their lives, about their new experiences. Kihyun said he was going to debut as a solo artist and Hyungwon was really happy about that_

_"Where's Wonho?"_

_Kihyun was looking at a picture on the wall, a picture of them._

_Hyungwon didn't say anything. He didn't want to._

_"Why did you cut him out from this photo?" Kihyun said with an angry voice "Do you want to forget him? Do you want to kill him?"_

_He was literally yelling and he continued talking that until Hyungwon exploded._

_"He's already dead! I don't want to remember him! I can't remember him!"_

_"What do you mean?" asked Kihyun with a lost expression._

_"It hurts. People keep saying he's not really gone as we remember him, but it still hurts*. I have to forget him. He's gone. He's not here, he's not anywhere, I'm going crazy, I'm..."_

_Hyungwon started crying in front of Kihyun who tried to calm him down._

_"I can't keep that promise. I'm not strong enough... I feel like I'm dying."_

All those memories were showing in his mind during that kiss. He was sure they were memories.

He remembered that promise. He let his pain won over his feelings for the boy he loved. He was weak. He thought that moving on meant forgetting him. It was not like that.

"Your bruises are gone!" Hoseok said breathless because of the kiss.

Suddenly he remembered the words on the gravestone next to his. He smiled. He could save himself but, most important thing, he could save him.

"Why are you smiling?" Hoseok said laughing.

"I remember you, Wonho."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm new here! I don't even think it's good but I posted it anyway. It probably doesn't make a lot of sense but I still hope you enjoyed!


End file.
